Omni The Magnificence
Omni, a.k.a. The Magnificence, is secretly the power behind the throne and the hidden true antagonist of Power Rangers S.P.D., he is the de facto leader of the Troobian Empire. Character History Throughout the series, Gruumm was shown talking to himself; soon, it became clear he was talking to another, off-screen person that he feared and had to justify his failures too. His boss was kept in a secret room off-limits to Mora. When she snuck in and saw it , she screamed in terror and fled. She was caught and brainwashed into pledging allegiance to it. Its name was revealed when it yelled at Gruumm over his petty feud with Cruger. Omni's reason for attacking Earth was to drain its resources for a weapon in development that it refers to as The Magnificence, a colossal biomechanical body for himself that Gruumm created with the stolen resources. Once the Terror Spacecraft locked in, Omni was connected to his body and used it to fight the S.W.A.T. Megazord, having the upper hand until Doggie Cruger opened an access panel from the inside, allowing the Megazord to deliver a maxed-out laser blast, causing the Magnificence to implode and taking Omni with it. Appearance Omni It was originally a giant brain housed in a orb tank in a room on Gruumm's spacecraft. It has a single eye on a tentacle-like appendage. Magnificence After collecting resources from several planets, it's servant. Emperor Gruumm completed Omni's Magnificence, a colossal biomechanical body for himself that Gruumm created with the stolen resources. he has tall thine insect like legs and has a huge rocky body with a tiny head with yellow white eyes and a tentacle mouth, he has a large shovel like claw on his left arm and tentacles on his right arm. he is also massive in height, large enough to hold the S.W.A.T Megazord in his right tentacle hand. In his original form, Omni has a rather normal voice. But as the Magnificence, Omni has a more booming godlike voice. Personality Omni is a ruthless and cold hearted villain. Power's and ability's First Form (Omni) While Omni doesn't posses many power's until being transformed into the Magnifcence, he has some super natural powers that still makes him dangerous. *'Physical Force:' Omni possesses psychic powers and is able to both talk to and harm Gruumm from a distance. *'Brain Washing:' Omni has the ability to brainwash people into serving him, such as Mora. It seems that he can only brainwash more weak-minded people, Gruumm didn't appear to be brainwashed as he tried to argue with Omni's orders, albeit futilely, Omni had to manipulate Gruumm to do his bidding. Second Form (Magnifcence) In his Magnificence form, he gets new ability's and wields incredible destructive power. *'Tentacle Right Arm:' Magnifcence right arm has many tentacle's to wrap his enemy's with. *'Fireballs:' He can shoot fire balls from his left hand. *'Lighting balls:' He can fire lighting balls from his mouth. *'Lighting Beam:' He can fire a purple colored energy beam made of electricity from his mouth. Arsenal *'The Omni Staff:' The Magnifcence carry's a large staff for strong melee combat. **'Sound Waves:' From his staff he can created sound waves. Omni or The Magnificence? The creature has been inconsistently named throughout the series. Early on, the name "The Magnificence" was used for the creature, perhaps as his title, but around the time of its actual arrival on Gruumm's spacecraft, the name "Omni" came into use, with no explanation, and was treated as if it had been the creature's name all along. Eventually, Gruumm's long-term plan proved to be the creation of Omni's body, which was called The Magnificence for the rest of the series. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * He is portrayed by Geoff Dolan Notes *Due to Omni/The Magnificence massive size, the shear destructive power of his ability's and being incredible durable with little to no weak spots (as Doggie Cruger had to open up a panel from underneath his left arm for the S.W.A.T Megazord to fire at to defeat him), he is possibly one of the strongest and most powerful villains in the entire Power Rangers franchise (The Master would be the next strongest villain). *Omni/The Magnificence in his second form is one of the largest villains in the entire Power Rangers franchise, being larger then the S.W.A.T. Megazord itself and around the size of a large mountain. *Omni is largely similar to a previous Sentai villain, The Omnipotent God, as both stay behind the scenes for most of the series, and both are disembodied brains. Also their names are similar. *In an interview (9:26 in), Greg Aronowitz stated that "Gruumm has always been Omni's puppet... Gruumm has power, but he has issues and he has weakness, and Omni has taken advantage of that for as long as time can remember." RangerCast interviews with Greg Aronowitz Other *Comparison:Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya vs. Omni Category:S.P.D. Category:PR Villains Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Final PR Villains Category:Troobian empire